


Into the Ice

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When a Time-Turner sends Neville into the past, he never expects to find himself with Captain America himself. Now, they must find a way to keep from freezing and stop the future from changing. #MMFBingo18





	Into the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Killing two birds with one stone on this one. Actually it turns out I rather enjoy this pairing. Maybe more to come in the futureeeeee!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square N2: Time Travel + MMF Roll-a-Drabble Steve/Neville/Huddling for Warmth

When Neville picked up that parcel, he never once thought he would find himself thrown backward through time. He also never expected to find himself trapped in a military aeroplane. But mostly, he just never in his life thought he would find himself attempting to save one Mr Steve Rogers, or more commonly known as Captain America.

That was probably the most shocking aspect of this entire ordeal. When he realized that they were trapped within the plane, Neville had attempted to locate his wand. He seemed to have lost it in the transition through time. Having not initially seen Rogers, he ventured to the front of the plane and found the man unconscious. He'd appeared dead, and that had sent Neville into a panic. He knew who the man was, of course, having heard all about him over the years.

Because of this, Neville knew the hero wasn't dead. Not really. He was just unconscious and would take seventy years or so to be rediscovered. It was his job to save him with or without magic. So after checking for minor and major injuries, Neville began the process of waking him up. It took some prodding and a lot of coaxing, but, eventually, Steve Rogers regained consciousness.

But that was hours ago, and Neville had no idea how much longer he could keep this up. He hoped that the Time-Turner he still held would reactivate and sweep them back to present time, but that just left an entire other jar of flobberworms to deal with. Two Captain Americas? Whatever would they do?

"Neville?" Steve asked, breaking through his frantically racing mind.

"What is it, Captain America?" Neville asked in reply, turning his head to stare at the man.

"I appreciate you trying to help me, but without your wand and magic, I believe we may not make it," Cap said, coughing slightly. He also winced as if the motion made his chest hurt. Perhaps it was his head.

"It's just a waiting game, sir," Neville began, running a shaky hand through his hair. "We'll be safe and sound soon. I'm sure of it." He wasn't sure of it. In fact, he was more uncertain now than when he'd taken on Nagini during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Just Steve please," Cap prompted, shifting in his seat so he could see Neville more easily. "You don't have to be so formal with me."

Neville nodded but said nothing further. In his pocket, he ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the Time-Turner. This was taking too long. He was starting to become colder, and it was getting dark. If he was cold, after so long in this destroyed plane, Steve must be nearly frigid. Without a word, he stood from the co-pilot seat and attempted to find a blanket or something they could use to keep warm.

Eventually, he found none and returned to his former position. Steve gave him a sad, half-grin. "We're going to freeze," he supplied without emotion.

"Appears that way, yeah," Neville muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He was frustrated with this entire ordeal.

Sighing and shifting in a way that appeared to cause some discomfort, he gestured for Neville to come closer. When the wizard approached, Steve pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Now, they were sharing what little body heat they had in an attempt to stay warm. Neville found himself growing warmer by the second and was surprised at himself for not thinking of this sooner. Then again, as a wizard, he was used to having magic at his fingertips to do the littlest things with ease.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, his voice merely a whisper.

"I could do this all day," Steve murmured, tucking his head into the crook of Neville's neck and breathing deeply.

Neville wasn't sure if it was the extreme conditions or the situation in general, but he found he didn't mind being wrapped up in Steve's arms. In fact, he felt content and happy to be this way. It had been far too long since he had the comfort of another person and even then it hadn't been like this. Perhaps there was more to Steve and this entire situation than what touched the surface. In order to find out, he would have to fix this.

Sometime later, Steve had fallen into a light doze when it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville noticed his wand. It must have rolled out of his robes when he arrived and under the co-pilot seat. Gently, he unfolded himself from Steve's lap and retrieved it. The motion woke his companion.

"Everything alright?" Steve inquired as Neville began mentally running through what needed to be done.

"Found my wand just now," Neville murmured as if in awe. How hadn't he noticed it before? "I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Steve asked, his voice serious now.

"You need to stay here, but I can make sure you're safe," he began to explain. "You're meant to be found in the future… Where I am from."

"I was curious about that." Taking a deep breath, Steve nodded solemnly. "Then that's what we must do."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Steve said reaching out for Neville's hand. "Find me in the future, and we can continue whatever this is between us."

Unable to help it, Neville blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm going to place you under a stasis charm. It will keep you as you are right now. It's risky."

Steve moved and settled himself back in his chair. "I trust you, Neville. Just don't forget to come looking for me."

"Once I figure this Time-Turner out, you can bet I'll come and remove to charm when you get found."

"I look forward to seeing you again. See you on the other side," Steve said with a sincere smile before Neville cast the stasis charm on him, effectively settling him into a deep, deep sleep for the next seventy years.

Looking at his handiwork, Neville smiled. He wasn't sure if this was how it was supposed to be or if he'd just altered history. Either way, he was glad to have happened upon Steve. Now to return to the present and make preparations for what would need to come next. More time travel was in his future, but all that he cared about was seeing Steve again.

And finally, after an endless night of sitting by Steve's side, the Time-Turner reactivated and sent Neville back to the present. He would just have to make sure he worked as a liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D. when they finally found Cap in the ice so that the stasis charm could be removed...

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
